


Belong

by SilverMidnight



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deeks begins to question his place how does the team leader see fit to 'help' him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Am I even good at writing sex scenes? I don't know.
> 
> Okay, for those of you that don't know. I made a Facebook page so it's easier for everyone to know what I'm writing and when I'm stuck I can ask for inspiration or things like that. It's SilverMidnight52. If you want to check it out please do.
> 
> Silver

"Heard you were defending me, Deeks," Callen spoke leaning against the wall of the firing range, "Kind of sad I missed that."

My body stiffened when I heard that voice. I hadn't actually meant for him to find out about what I had done. Though considering who I was around I wasn't sure why I was surprised.

Honestly, I was just as surprised by what happened as he was. I never meant to say it out loud. I just wanted to wipe that stupid smug look off of Granger's face for at least a few minutes.

It worked for a moment. At least until I heard Hetty say something. It was then that I realized that I had actually said the words instead of thinking them. I was just glad that Callen hadn't actually been there.

Seemed like it didn't really matter now. Someone had told the agent and something was telling me that Hetty had something to do with that. She always did see everything that was going on no matter how much you tried to hide it.

Why she thought it was important to tell him was beyond me. I just defended one of my teammates. As far as anyone knew that was all that had happened and I wanted to keep it that way.

Raising my gun once more I fired off the rest of the bullets from the chamber hoping for a little time to think of a response. Anything to get Callen to forget about this and walk away from me.

When I finally turned to face the older man I saw that smirk on his face. I hated that look. It was as if he was looking right into my soul and the last thing I wanted was him, or anyone, to know what was going on inside of my head.

I could see why Hetty had made him the leader of the team. He was the only one of us that I could actually see having that job and he was damn good at it. Though I wasn't exactly sure that he knew that.

It was odd to think that someone as confident and smart as Callen wouldn't know just how amazing he was. I hated thinking that and knowing that there was nothing I could do to show him just how great of a job he was doing.

I didn't actually have a reason to do any of it though. Sam was his partner. Everyone else had known him longer and could actually say they were his friends. I was just the guy that was forced onto his team.

Even after all this time I knew that the only reason I was still on the team was because Hetty wanted me. If it was up to Callen I'd be back working alone with LAPD. I really didn't want to be that alone again.

I had finally found a place that I thought I could call home. Getting put on this team was one of the most wonderful things to ever happen to me and it hurt knowing that they didn't even want me to be here.

Sighing I flicked the safety on and slowly pulled off the protective gear I was wearing. By the time I had myself situated and was facing Callen I knew that he was aware that something was off.

"Deeks," Callen sighed softly.

"Come on, man," I gave a faux smile, "You know how Granger is. Wanted to wipe that smirk off his face."

"By defending me?"

"He left an opening and I took it. Don't read so much into this. We're part of the same team. I'd do the same for Kensi or Sam. Well, maybe not Kensi, I think I'd offend her womanly pride."

The older man chuckled softly at that before nodding his head. I was hoping that he had gotten whatever he came for, but as I stepped towards the door he moved so he was blocking my pathway.

"Callen, I need..." I started only to stop when I saw Hetty standing behind the agent.

"Is there a problem here, Gentlemen?" Hetty questioned causing Callen to spin around.

"Not at all," Callen answered.

"Good. You're wanted in OPS. We have a case."

Both Callen and I nodded our heads in acknowledgement before we left. Throughout the walk though he was moving closer and closer to me no matter how many times I moved away.

"Deeks," Callen spoke grabbing my wrist before I could walk into OPS, "We need to talk."

"We really don't," I replied firmly.

"Pushing this under the rug isn't going to help, Deeks. We need to talk this out before it builds."

"Before it...Callen, what are you talking about?"

"Your place on the team. You're not sure about it. What did you think?"

Instead of saying anything I almost violently pulled away from the older man. I don't know what I was thinking, but the last thing I needed was to think about it anymore. It already hurt enough as was.

I didn't bother saying anything as we went into the room to get filled in on the case. Throughout the briefing I could feel a pair of eyes on me and it took all my strength not to turn to Callen and tell him off or run in the other direction.

By the time the emeting was over I felt like I either wanted to punch something or throw up. Anything to get the older man to stop looking at me. Though I had a feeling freaking out might actually focus everyones attention on me.

Finally the team was dismissed and I was able to get away from the man. My heart was practically beating out of my chest as I got back to my desk. Kensi had wanted to talk to Eric before we left which gave me enough time to relax.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty spoke walking to my desk, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm..." I started before seeing the look she gave me, "Why did you tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Callen. Why did you tell him?"

"I did not think it would matter if he knew."

"It doesn't...I mean it shouldn't..."

Hetty continued to stare at me in confusion before Kensi walked up. I stood up quickly not wanting to see the look in the womans face when she realized what was going on.

I knew it wouldn't take Hetty long to figure out why I was acting the way I was. That was not a conversation I was looking forward to. It was something I wanted to avoid.

"You okay, Deeks?" Kensi questioned as we drove.

"Yeah," I grinned, "Why?"

"You're just being quiet. It's not like you."

We pulled into the building before I had to answer. Jumping out I practically ran away form my partner. Anything to stop the line of questions. This day just kept getting better and better.

The day just kept getting longer and longer. My head was pounding angrily in my skull as I finally made my way home. Luckily the case was solved and I had the weekend to decompress.

Falling onto the living room couch I shut my eyes trying to ignore the world around me. Monty must have sensed that it was a bad day because he nudged at my hand until I rolled onto my side and let him cuddle into me.

Nuzzling into the dogs fur I took a calming breath. At least I tried to. With every breath I took I felt as if everything was sitting on my chest. My eyes shut tightly to keep the tears at bay.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Monty's head popped up as his hackles raised. Snapping my fingers the dog jumped down and waited by the door ready to protect if I needed the help. The dog was loyal through and through. I loved him for that.

"Callen?" I questioned opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we need to talk," Callen shrugged, "You ran off before I could though."

"I didn't run off."

"Really? Could have fooled me. Kensi as well. She's worried about you."

"Bad day."

"Deeks. Let me in."

"Why? I though we were done. I had a bad day. I'll get Kensi a doughnut Monday as an apology. There done. Good-bye."

I started to close the door only for a strong hand to shoot out and stop it. Monty instantly stood up low growls spilling from him causing Callen to look down at him in shock and trepidation.

"It's okay, Monty," I sighed before stepping aside, "He's fine. Just get in before he thinks something bad is happening."

Callen slipped into my apartment as Monty sat down one more, but it was easy to tell he was ready to attack. Gesturing to the couch I turned and went into the kitchen to grab some beer for us.

"I've never seen him like this," Callen motioned to Monty.

"He's never had to act like this around you before," I replied softly, "Say what you need to, Callen. I want to go to bed."

"At 9 o'clock at night? Deeks, what's going on?"

"Not..."

"Don't say 'nothing', Deeks. It's a lie and you know it. We're a team. We don't lie to each other."

"We don't...?"

I couldn't finish the saying the sentence before I was laughing. The laugh was colder and harsher than I had meant, but I couldn't help it. I might be good with faking things on a daily basis, but not when I was this close to the edge.

"Everything that comes out of our lips is a lie, Callen," I stood up, "Everything. If you think any differently than you're delusional."

"I know you're not used to being on a team, but..."

"We're not a team!"

I snapped angrily at the older man I knew it was the wrong thing to do. It wasn't his fault that I felt the way I did. I shouldn't try to take it out on him, but it was so frusterating to hear over and over.

"Deeks?" Callen asked soflty.

"Sorry," I sighed shaking my head, "I just...Please leave."

"No. I can't leave. You might not believe it, but you are part of my team. I'm not leaving until I know you're okay."

"Callen, I don't... I don't want to be part of your team."

Callen's eyes widened almost comically at my words. I opened my mouth to take it back, but I found that I couldn't. Everything was finally coming into light and not that the ball was rolling I couldn't stop it.

"You don't want to be on the team?" Callen slowly stood up.

"Why do you think I never signed the papers?" I rolled my eyes.

"What papers?"

"Of couse she didn't tell you. Hetty wanted me to become a full time NCIS agent. She gave me all the paperwork. It just needed my signature."

"And you said no. Why? Because you think you don't belong?"

"No! You aren't getting it."

"Getting what?"

Throwing my hands up I turned to the older man and grabbed the back of his head. I could feel him stiffen under my hands as I brought him closer until my lips were pressed against his.

Slowly pulling away I dropped my arms to the side. Callen's eyes were even wider than before. Swallowing roughly I started to move backwards only to have the man shake his head before moving so we were toe to toe.

"Deeks," Callen spoke softly, "You have no idea, do you?"

I stared at the man in confusion only to have him pull me into a kiss. My mind practically blanked at the feeling. The kiss was over before it began and I felt myself make a soft noise at that.

"Callen?" I whispered.

"I though you wanted Kensi," Callen shrugged, "I never thought you'd want be back."

"This isn't a good idea."

"No, it really isn't."

Strong fingers curled into my hair bringing me into another kiss. My hands moved to his shoulders holding on tightly as our lips worked together. It was everything and nothing I was expecting.

Tugging him closer I moved us back until I was pressed against the wall. A hand moved down to my hip holding tightly and pressing tightly so I could feel every inch of him.

"Callen," I panted breaking the kiss, "What are..."

"Shh," Callen smiled softly, "It's okay."

"How?"

"It's my job to protect my team and whether you like it or not you're on my team. If you're in my bed or not I'll always protect you."

Feeling as if my heart was about to pound out of my chest I ran hand over his licking my lips. I had been dreaming of this day since I started to get to know him.

"How far are you will to go, Deeks?" Callen questioned resting his hand on mine.

"Everything you're willing to give," I answered.

"Going a bit fast, aren't we?"

"We're in the wrong line of work for a slow life, Callen. You know how easily things change in this job. Who knows where either of us will be tomorrow."

His eyes raked over me before nodding slightly. Once more his lips were pressed to mine, but this time it was different. The kiss was slow, gentle. His hands cupped the side of my face as the other stopped me from falling as my knees grew weak.

The older man chuckled gently carding a hand through my hair. The feeling brought a smile to my lips. I had dreamt of this for years. Having it in front of me was absolutely the most amazing thing.

Linking my hand with his I pulled him through the small apartment until we were in my bedroom. Closing the door behind us I stood there awkwardly not knowing what Callen wanted.

"Don't look so scared, Deeks," Callen ran his thumb over my knuckles, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I won't force you."

"Callen," I sighed, "I told you. I want everything you're willing to give."

"Doesn't mean you're ready now."

Smiling slightly I moved us back until we were sitting on the bed. Turning to him I cupped his face and kissed him once more. The man sat there unmoving for a moment before his hand moved to my thigh.

Everything was gentle and absolutely perfect for us. That didn't mean that I didn't want more. No, I wanted so much more from the older man. Hopefully it was something he'd give me.

His tongue flicked out so it was gently pushing into my mouth. Sighing softly I opened my mouth and let his tongue take over. It seemed like the right thing to do as Callen pushed me onto my back.

Moving so he was hovering over me a calloused hand slipped under my shirt drawing a low noise from me. The hand was so warm and I felt so safe havign him over me like this.

Callen pulled back a moment later, but kept his face close to mine so over breaths were mixing. His hand moved up my chest until his fingers were bruising against my nipple teasingly.

Arching into the hand the older man gave another low laugh. He moved far enough away to pull off my shirt before moving back. A shiver ran up my spine feeling his warmth fill me.

"Callen," I whispered gripping his arm tightly as his breath danced over my neck.

"Talk to me, Marty," Callen whispered his lips brushing against my skin, "I won't hurt you. So you have to tell me what you need."

Licking my lips I placed a shaky hand on his back. The older man moved back so he was sitting on his legs staring down at me. He truly wasn't going to do anything until I said something.

"I don't know what I want," I shook my head, "Not in specifics. I just...I want you, Callen."

The older man stared down at me as if he was trying to figure me out. Once more it felt as if his gaze was cutting through to my soul. It was one of the best and worse feelings.

"You're absolutely perfect, Marty," Callen breathed with a smile, "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear those words?"

"As long as I've wanted to say them?" I offered with a smile of my own.

Brushing the tips of his fingers over my lips I kissed them gently. It was so odd having everything be so slow and steady. I wanted so badly to ask for more, but something held me back.

"You're thinking," Callen spoke bending down to kiss my neck, "Tell me."

"More," I tilted my head to the side, "I need more."

I could feel Callen smile against my skin as his hand traveled down my chest until it got to my jeans. Skilled fingers worked open my pants before slipping back up me until they got to my nipples.

Pinching one between his fingers I arched up trying to get more of the pain filled pleasure. Callen seemed to know exactly what my body needed and I needed to feel more of him. More of this torture.

My eys rolled back only to shoot open when teeth dug into my flesh. A loud moan fell from me as my hands cradled the back of his head keeping him against me. The older man licked at the bite mark before biting again.

"You like that, don't you?" Callen muttered his teeth scraping down until they were at my collar bone, "My teeth biting at you, marking you? Everyone will know."

"Callen," I whimpered my hips thrusting off the bed, "Please. Need more. Need you."

"What do you need me to do, Marty?"

"Touch me. Fuck me! Please!"

Callen pulled away his shirt dropping to the ground a moment later. I couldn't stop myself from reaching up to run my hands over the scarred chest. I couldn't help leaning forward to lick across his chest.

A strong hand carded through my hair pulling me up until our lips were meeting once more. His tongue invaded my mouth taking control. Why was it so easy to hand control over to the older man?

A hand slipped down my side until they were pushing my jeans and boxers down. Lifting my hips I let him remove the last of my clothing until I was laying naked under the half clothed man.

"You're beautiful, Marty," Callen reached down his fingers brushing teasingly across my cock, "So perfect."

"Callen," I thrust up to him.

A low laugh slipped from him as he pressed more firmly against me. Gasping I threw my head back my hips moving on their own accord. Callen seemed to like this if the soft noise that came from him was any hint.

"Fuck," Callen growled, "You're so responsive."

"Please," I repeated.

"Shh. I got you, Marty. I promise I'll take care of you."

Letting his words wash over me I let myself do something I hadn't done in years. Since I was in high school. I let myself give up control. I let myself be submissive to the other man.

That seemed to be the perfect thing for Callen. His hand moved away as he stood up. I watched in fascination as Callen removed the last of his clothing until he was standing there naked and proud.

My eyes raked over his body before coming to stop at his erection. The thick organ had a bead of pre-cum on the tip and I couldn't help myself. Leaning forward I licked the liquid off.

A groan slipped from his lips as I moaned. I knew that he would taste wonderful. I moved to lick him once more only to have him grab my jaw and foce me to stop before a could.

"We have time for that later," Callen smiled brushing his thumb over his jaw, "Right now I want to feel you. I want to be inside you. Is that something you'd like?"

Nodding my head my legs fell open as the older man took a spot between them. I sat up and pulled the man into another kiss. His hands cradled my back holding me close to him.

"We need..." Callen started only to kiss down my neck, "Lube and condoms?"

"Top drawer," I panted arching back.

Callen moved away to grab the things. Laughing happily I laid down once more watching the older man roll the condom on. Swallowing roughly I felt my heart speed up knowing what was coming.

"Have you ever down this before?" Callen questioned his hand gently running over my thigh.

"It's been awhile," I admitted softly.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you."

The older man lifted my leg until it was over his shoulder. I watched him closely as he opened the lube and slicked his fingers. Taking a deep breath I forced myself to relax for what was next.

A slick finger circled my hole causing me to shiver. It had been so long since I had done this, but I could still remember how amazingly blissful the feeling was. And this was just the beginning.

Ever so slowly the finger pushed into me. Screwing my eyes shut I tried to keep myself relaxed, but I could feel myself being to tense. A hand moved to my stomach and started to rub it.

Relaxing under the hand the finger slid in more before pulling back out. Ever so slowly the finger worked me open until I was squirming and panting for more. Only then did Callen push another inside.

I thrust back on the fingers trying to get them deeper. The fingers felt so wonderful and I knew I must be a sight trying to get them in me, but I found that I didn't really care about that.

"Callen," I whimpered as a third finger was pushed into me, "Please! I need...Please!"

Callen made a soft shushing noise his free hand coming up to the side of my face. Nuzzling into the warmth I let myself soak in the comfort that he was offering me.

The fingers slowly pulled out causing me to whimper at the loss. Before I could voice my disappointment Callen moved so he was hovering over me. I felt the tip of his dick push against me.

Throwing my head back I gripped at his forearms as he pushed inside of me. For a well as he stretched me I couldn't stop from tensing at the intrusion. Callen must have noticed because he slowed.

"Marty?" Callen questioned.

"Been awhile," I repeated, "Just go slow."

Callen leant down to kiss me once more. He started to push in once more making sure to keep everything slow and gentle. Breathing through the pain I tried to keep the noises to myself but I'm sure the older man heard.

A hand reached down to wrap around my flagging erection. The hand started to pump slowly dragging my thoughts away from the pain. It wasn't long before I was hard again and the man was fully inside me.

"Tell me when," Callen spoke the restrant clear in his voice, "You set the pace."

Nodding quickly I thrust into his hand only to push back his cock slipping deeper inside me. Gasping loudly I dug my nails into his fleah and repeated the acting until I was fucking myself on him.

"Callen," I gasped not able to find a good angle, "G., please. I need more. Please!"

The older man placed a hand on the back of my thigh and pulled out. He moved so slowly I thought I was going to cry. I was about to tell him to move faster only for his hips to snap and his cock buried deep inside me.

A scream ripped from my lips as he nailed my prostate on the first try. Callen smirked darkly down at me as if he knew exactly what he was doing. I don't know why I thought he wouldn't know what he was doing.

"I always knew you'd be a screamer," Callen commented pulling out once more, "You're going to have to be a bit quieter though. Don't want your neighbors to call the cops."

As Callen pushed into me once more I found myself trying to and failing to hold back another scream. Callen seemed to love hearing me scream even though he had told me to keep it down.

"The sounds you make," Callen practically growled, "So perfect."

"Please," I begged trying to get him to go faster, "Need you, G. Please!"

He started to pick up the pace though the strenght of his thrusts didn't waver. Moans and pleas for him to move faster filled the small space of my room. Though nothing I did made him move to the speed I wanted.

"I know you want more, Marty," Callen spoke his voice low and teasing, "Take it."

Staring up at the older man I tried to figure out what he meant. Thinking was rather hard when there was a cock pressed into you. All I knew was I needed him to move. To fuck me hard.

"Come on, Marty," he grinned before moving us so I was straddling his waist, "You looked so beautiful fucking yourself on my finger before. Indulge me."

Licking my lips I started to rock my hips feeling the tip of his dick rubbing deliciously inside me. Placing my hands on his chest I slowly lifted myself up before dropping down only for him to thrust up.

"Fuck," I gasped his hands moving to my hips to help lift me.

The pace was fast and deep. The sound of flesh meeting filledthe room and it was the dirtiest sound I had ever heard. All that did though was drive me to go all the faster and harder.

"This," I panted out clawing at him, "Like this. Fuck me like this."

Callen nodded his head flipping us over so I was on my back once more. He palced my legs on his shoulders before picking the pace up once more. The headboard slammed into the wall at the force.

Reaching down I wrapped a hand around me. I barely hand to move it as my hips were forced up. Screaming Callen's name I felt my orgasm rush through causing me to fall boneless onto the bed.

A growl spilled from the older man as he sped up once more. Whimpering at the overstimilation I reached up and pulled him down. Our lips connected in a heated kiss as the older man tensed spilling into the condom.

Callen stayed above me gasping for breath before falling to the side. We laid there trying to relax for a moment before he took the condom off and threw it in the trash can.

"You belong on my team, Deeks," Callen spoke turning his head to stare at me.

"I belong in you're bed," I whispered, "I'm still not sure about your team."

"How can I prove it?"

Smiling sadly I reached over and kissed him gently. I knew that he was trying to fix things, but this was one of those times where the team leader actually couldn't change anything.

"You don't," I shook my head, "Things have to change on their own."

"You'll give it a chance?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'll give it a chance."


End file.
